


Booty Call

by FoxyRainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyRainbow/pseuds/FoxyRainbow
Summary: Truth be told, he had expected to fall for Dean Winchester. Fall, crash and burn, to be exact. He had already spent a good amount of time coming up with excuses for himself, to help him wallow in denial about it when the time would be right.He was pleasantly surprised when that didn't quite happen.Then, there came that blasted night, that still gave the demon torturous goose bumps when he thought about it.Some spoilers for seasons 9 and 10.





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523305) by [SaunterVaguely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely). 



Truth be told, he had expected to fall for Dean Winchester. Fall, crash and burn, to be exact. He had already spent a good amount of time coming up with excuses for himself, to help him wallow in denial about it when the time would be right.   
He was pleasantly surprised when that didn't quite happen.

Their "summer of love" came and went, along with Dean's demonic powers and while Knight Dean, with his lean, mean attitude that was so very bad for business was a magnificent thing to behold, it all was nowhere near as intense as Crowley had expected. The sex was good, the naughty, murderous fun was even better, but much to the older demon's disappointment, it lacked that something that had Crowley expecting would get him downright addicted to Dean Winchester.   
That certain something, Crowley guessed and tried to avoid thinking of, was probably Dean's _toxic_ humanity.  
Then, there came that blasted night, that still gave the demon torturous goose bumps when he thought about it.

 

"I don't understand, squirrel," Crowley huffed in annoyance. "Both pets of yours appear to be alive and well, nothing is bleeding or on fire, what was it you wanted from me? I'm a busy demon."  
"I told you it was something that could wait," Dean was in his underwear, messily wiping his wet hair with a white towel.   
"That, in Winchester talk, usually means I have two minutes to live, come heed my dying wish," Crowley raised an eyebrow, growing more irritated by the second.   
For what it was worth though, Dean had given him something pretty to look at while he did so.

He was thinking through his next and hopefully final for the day, clever quip, when the wet towel found itself wrapped around the back of his neck, and he came face-to-face with the hunter, feeling hot breath on his lips when Dean spoke again.  
"It was a booty call," the man whispered, his lips twisting in a smug smile as he enjoyed the confused look Crowley gave him.  
"Booty call?" he blinked a few times.  
"A late night invitation for sexual escapades," Dean said awkwardly, pulling him closer, his naked chest now almost pressed against the demon's.  
"I am awfully busy," he said, even as his hands were already gripping Dean's waist. "And as far as ratty motels go, squirrel, this one just takes the cake," he sneered at the bed right beside them.  
"I'll make it worth your while," Dean said, his voice somehow going even lower than usual and sending a chill down Crowley's spine. Then, there was that smile on his face, a smile that accompanied the low seductive voice uncomfortably. The smile Crowley knew by that point meant 'My life is constantly falling apart around me and I feel like I'm going to lose my mind'.  
What was left of said mind, anyway.

Crowley wanted to make it look like he was still heavily considering his options, despite the fact that his hands were in Dean's underwear already. A soft moan escaped the hunter's lips and Crowley forgot all his previous qualms, shoving his former partner in crime on the bed.  
He crushed his mouth on Dean's, biting and sucking and _claiming_ \- letting out what could possibly be described as a confused moan when Dean, instead of following his lead, slowly turned the kiss soft, intense and deep. The fingers tangled in Crowley's hair were dragged down the back of his neck and came to undo his tie and first few buttons. Dean's leg was wrapped around Crowley's, his body arched to meet the demon's.

Rough hands caressed Crowley's soon naked torso, fingers dug in his back as he rubbed his own aching erection against the hunter's.   
The details were blurry- Crowley couldn't quite tell how, through intoxicating kisses and nails being dragged against his skin, Dean found his way on top, kissing and biting his back, slicked fingers working his entrance, hand stroking his cock.   
The King of Hell hadn't heard himself moan like that in a long time.

Dean was soon driving himself inside him, thrusting in a painfully intense, slow, delicious manner that had Crowley struggling to muffle himself on the pillow and failing. His legs were shaking, his ass was in the air, offered to Dean to use as he pleased, his fingers were gripping at the sheets hopelessly.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Dean muttered under his breath, hands moving from his hips to grip on his waist. Crowley was pretty sure he had an answer to that, but what came out of his mouth as response were a few slurred words and choked moans. 

Dean's thrusts eventually turned careless and frantic, his arm was now wrapped around the demon's waist, trapping him in his embrace, if only because Crowley wanted to be trapped. He pulled out with a raspy moan, releasing himself all over the demon's waist and ass and then pressing himself against his back, laying on his own mess, to finish him off, too. Two strokes and Crowley collapsed under the hunter, letting out a howl rather than a moan.

He almost didn't want to let Dean pull the arm he had trapped under him away, earning a small chuckle out of the panting hunter. He wanted to tell him to shut up and then complain when he felt him leaving the bed. He opened his eyes a few moments later and lifted his head off the pillow, just as Dean was wiping him with the wet towel.  
"What a gentleman," he croaked, maneuvering away from the soiled part of the sheets and pulling himself closer to the hunter, who had just landed next to him. An arm was soon wrapped around him and Crowley's hand was resting on the hunter's chest, playing with some stray loose hairs.   
"Oh, darling," he muttered and looked up at Dean's lazy smile. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me, or whatever answer sounds cool here," he muttered. "Also before you ask, yes, we will in fact cuddle now."  
"Dean Winchester cuddles?!" Crowley feigned surprise, wrapping his arm around the naked hunter's waist.   
"Dunno, does the King of Hell?"  
"I do suppose I've done worse things. You know, I don't think that's how a booty call is supposed to end, darling," he whispered, dragging a finger along Dean's hip bone.  
"Okay. This was a booty call and now you're crashing here. Totally different situation," his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, letting Crowley know the conversation was over.

Indeed, he was crashing.  
Crashing and burning, just as promised.


End file.
